A Moonlit Shore
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Princess Serenity was 8 when a witch cast a spell on her. She would be a mermaid, and could only walk the shores in the moonlight. The only way for the spell to be broken would be for her to find her family and true love. The only problem: She's on Earth.
1. Prologue

_Story: The Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: Prologue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Welcome, you voters! I know you all voted for this story a long time ago, but I recently announced that it would be started in the summer. Well, it's ALMOST summertime! School ends this Wednesday, but I thought since I had it written I would post it a few days early. Here's the prologue, enjoy._

* * *

It was times like these when the water was so blue and clear when I found my mind drifting. Times like these when the fishes adored their brightest colors for the day, swimming around me with no fear that I found myself wishing I could be apart of their happy, carefree life. It was times like these when I found myself looking back to my past. A past that had dulled into the back of my mind like a candle's flame waiting to be blown out, but no one dared to interrupt its natural light in the room. It belonged there for the time being until it was time to be blown out so it could be replaced with a brighter, stronger flame – a more memorable memory.

_Flashback_

_I ran past the palace walls, wanting to see the sun descend into the depths of the ocean. I wanted to see it sink its teeth into the surface of the waves. Over me, the sky was a brilliant mixture of colors: pink, light blue, dark blue, purple, red, orange, and yellow. Stars were faintly sneaking through the daytime's light blue sky as night started settling in. Approaching the cliff that overlooked the clear ocean below, I saw a woman sitting next to the edge with her head in her fragile looking hands. I was taught to care about others so I walked up to the woman, planning on comforting her._

_I placed my small, slightly chubby hand on her bony shoulder. "Madam, are you all right?"_

_The woman looked up at me with a pair of dark red eyes. They were filled with tears. "Oh, child. What are you doing out here all alone?"_

_I let a small smile appear on my face. "I wanted to see the sunset." I looked out at the ocean. "It's so beautiful."_

_I sensed the woman follow my eyes to the waves. "Yes, it is." I felt her eyes look back at me. "How old are you, dear?"_

_I turned my face back to her. "I'm eight. How old are you?"_

_A seemingly dark laugh escaped through her cracked lips. "What a silly question." Her red eyes appeared to grow darker as she looked over me. I backed away slightly when she reached out her wrinkled hand to touch my silver hair. "For being so young, child, you act so mature."_

_I giggled. "Mama says that sometimes."_

_Her lips twisted into an evil smile. "Your mother, huh? Didn't she ever tell you it isn't safe to speak to strangers?" I nodded. "You should learn to listen to her, princess."_

_I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion at her words. "What?" _

_A wide grin pulled across her face, stretching her skin across her cheek bones. "Do you know how to swim?" I didn't have time to respond to her question before she pull her long sleeves up, sweeping her arm across my front. I tumbled towards the edge of the cliff, practically falling over. She walked closer to me as she lifted her arm in front of her. In fear, I stumbled back, making the weak edge collapse. A scream rose in my throat as I fell down the side. My hand shot out for something to grab on to. The woman reached down, capturing my hand in hers. I looked up frantically at her face only to see an evil face look back. Another scream filled the air as I watched a dark light emit from her fingers tips and enter my own hand. I could feel the dark presence race through my veins, leaving a trail of pain behind. My mind became cloudy as my grip loosened. I heard the woman cackled as she released my hand, sending me into the ocean._

_For just a moment, I came out of the blackness that was filling my vision. I saw the woman standing at the edge of the cliff above me, her arms raised. Suddenly, the currents twisted and turned beneath my feet and I felt myself spinning. The water sucked me under, filling up my lungs. I surrendered to the shadow washing over my every thought, praying this was only a dream. _

_When I surfaced, the surroundings were different. The sky was dark. I couldn't find a single star, making the night feel more terrifying. I heard a noise, making me look around the water. I saw the woman from before standing on an unaccompanied rock. _

_A grin was rested upon her face. "Young Serenity, how sad. It is about to happen."_

_I looked around anxiously. "What are you talking about?" Just then, the pain came back to my body as I went under slightly, sending a gulp of water into my mouth. A loud scream flew out of my mouth as I felt the dark light work its way deeper into my system. I watched as my skin began to glow, my eyes widening. "What's happening?!" The light filled the water, and the pain was excruciating. My eyes were foggy when the pain finally subsided, but my body felt different. I reached into the water to feel for my legs. They felt slimy and scaly. A gasp sounded as I realized my legs weren't there. I looked around for the woman. "What did you do to me?"_

_I heard her laughing, making me turn towards her voice. "I believe it's time for me to explain what I've done to you, princess. My name is Meryl. I'm a witch from the planet Waconia. Your mother, Queen Serenity, had my planet destroyed several years ago before you were even born. She had all my people killed without a care of what it did to me, the sole survivor. Now, it's my turn to do the same to her with the use of her only daughter." Her smile turned to a frown. "Your disappearance will destroy her in every which way I desire, and the Moon Kingdom will fall."_

_"But why? Doing this won't bring back all those people," I said._

_"Because, you mindless nitwit, I must avenge my people." She leaned down closer to me, her frown turning upside down. "Now, about you, obviously you've figured out something is off. That's because you're no longer what society considers human. You are a mermaid, half human and half fish." My eyes widened. "I've perfected this spell over the years, but there is a cinch to it. The only way its bindings can be broken is for you to reunite with your family and to find true love, but it all must be done before your beloved kingdom, the moon, sets on your eighteenth birthday or else you shall remain a mermaid." This would be easy. I'm sure she just moved me further away from the palace, but with fins it shouldn't be too hard to get back. Finding true love would be the hard part. Her laughter broke my thoughts. "No, it won't be easy. I know that's what you're thinking. You see, young Serenity, you're no longer on the moon." She swept her arm around her. "The ocean you are in is on Earth."_

_My eyes widened. "What? No, I can't be on Earth."_

_She cackled loudly. "Did you honestly think I would make it easy for you? Don't be ridiculous." She rose to her feet, her hand forming a bright red light. "Oh, and one more thing: you are able to walk the shores when the moon is out, but only then will you grow your legs back. When the sun rises and the moon sets, you will turn back into a mermaid." As soon as the words left her lips, the light spread over the rest of her body, making her disappear. _

_It didn't take long for my tears to surface. I swam towards the rock that was just occupied by the evil witch, Meryl. I reached for it, holding onto the crevices as I let the tears flow._

_End of Flashback_

I shook my head as I left the fishes to their business. I swam towards the surface. It was nearing night, and the moon would be out tonight. My eighteenth birthday was only a few months away and I still haven't fulfilled either of the demands. I broke through the water, pulling my fingers through my long, silver hair. I started towards the shore until I saw something in the distance. I ducked my head in the water as I watched the black ship near. Studying the designs on the side of the ship, I read the name written in gold letters.

A long breath escaped through my lips. "'Serenity.'"

* * *

_Is it what you all expected? I hope so! Let me know all your thoughts! Is it making sense so far? Do you like it? Will you keep reading? Will you recommend it to others? Haha. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but stay tuned anyway! It's going to be good! I'd appreciate it if everyone reviewed, but no pressure. I just love hearing from you all._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I have a section on my profile that tells you what I'm working on. Check there if you want to know what I'm doing! I usually keep it updated._


	2. Wonders and MisTrust

_Story: The Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the wait. I was concentrating on my other stories. Enjoy._

* * *

The movement from the large, wooden ship sent motion through the waves, making my body sway slightly as I watched the ship near. The breath was caught in my throat at the name inscribed so beautifully along the side of the massive vessel. Why was my name on there?

I dipped back under the water before I started to send signals to my fin. I had to get over there. I had to see what people were on board. What if it was my family looking for me? Why else would my name be the name of the ship? I could feel the currents increase as I neared the vessel, but my eyes were sharper. It wasn't far now. I could get a good view. I just had to stay out of sight. It could be my family, but I wasn't about to take the chances. The seagulls never lied when it came to the Terrains. Mermaids were rare and valuable, and if a Terrain got their hands on one, they would be set for life. Deep down, I knew I would be the most precious mermaid out there in this sea. I was a mermaid, yes, but I was really a princess, a lost, missing princess. My discover would not only be set for life, but several generations to follow. A shiver rippled through my fin as I slowly broke through the surface to peer up. The sky was becoming darker as the moon began to rise to its nightly resting place in the sky. I knew I was losing time to walk the shores, but this ship was in the water not on the land. If it was my family, I needed to find out.

Shadows danced across the masses of the ship, and I pictured my parents. I tried my hardest not to remember their faces, knowing the very image would send me into a depression deeper than the darkest depths of the ocean I lived in. Either way, I had to find out if my family or anyone else I knew was on this ship. That was the important part, and being down here in the water, I wasn't getting a good enough view to know if it was them or not. I lifted my arms, and then brought them back down into the water gently as I swam closer to the bottom of the ship. I knew they would be able to hear my over the loud instruments that were being played on board and even if there wasn't music, the ship moving would be to loud to hear anything from the water. There was a lone rope dangling in the dark blue water and a small ledge was sticking out from a small opening. It would be enough for me to sit on and see through. Climbing up the rope would be the difficult part, but it had to be done. As I made my way to the ledge, I couldn't help but let me imagine a young fairytale mermaid doing the exact same thing. It was a story my mother used to tell me to go to sleep at night, except her story wasn't like my at all. I was only using her trick. Propping myself on the black wooden ledge, I swung my long, silver hair behind my shoulder to keep it out of the way, and then ever so slowly and carefully, I peaked around the corner.

Not many people were dancing and not many people were playing instruments. Most of the men were just sitting around the deck with a pipe in their mouths or their mouths were busy moving, talking to the people around them. A couple sailors were playing instruments, but no body seemed to notice. Suddenly, I heard two pairs of large footsteps approaching my side of the ship, making me swiftly removed my gaze from the opening so I could duck my head. The footsteps reached the edge of the ship, stopping. Looking up, I saw a tall, white haired man leaning his elbows on the black wooden edge, gazing over the sea. He was a handsome man. I could see his pale blue eyes sweeping across the never ending waters that I called my temporary home.

I was sure I had heard and saw two pairs of booted footsteps walking towards the edge when another man came up beside the white haired gentleman. He wasn't positioned the same way the other person was. Instead, he had his back leaning against the side with his muscled arms crossed over his chest. Shiny, black hair swayed in the breeze as well as his white cotton shirt. Even though I could see his face, this man was handsome like the other.

The white haired began to speak without looking back at his partner. "We'll be reaching shore tomorrow. Jadeite has told them to lay anchor here tonight, and we'll set sail first thing in the morning. We should reach the land in no time. About mid-day, I would believe."

The other man nodded. "Sounds about right."

He looked up at the other over his gray clothed shoulder. "Is that what you want?"

"The war is over, Kunzite. There's nothing I want more than to just go home and get some much needed rest in my own bed."

The white haired man, Kunzite, stood up, resting in the same position as his companion. "Yes, the war is over all thanks to you."

"The war started all thanks to me," the other man said, his words coming out in a snap.

Kunzite turned his head towards him. "Yes, the war did start because of you, but for good reason. The Laquarians needed to be stopped before they pursued any further into the Jamanian land. You did what was right by helping the Jamanians out and you know it. The war brought peace between those two neighbors all because of you, Endymion."

Endymion. That must be the other man's name. A sigh escaped into the night air as Endymion pushed himself away from the ship. "I just need some rest. I'll see you at dawn, Kunzite."

Kunzite began walking towards the opposite direction. "Goodnight."

For some reason, at the sound of Endymion's departure, the rest of the crew went quiet as well as the instruments. Most of the lanterns were blown out as the sailors began to settle into random spots on the deck to sleep. Silence filled the moon lit air with the exception of the small waves crashing against the invasion these Terrains rested on. A shiver rattled through my body at the very thought. These people were not my family. These people were soldiers, coming back from war, and not just any war, a war between Terrains. Looking out past the sea below, my eyes lifted to the stars that hugged the moon. More hope vanished as it lifted out of my soul, soaring to the stars and the moon, the places I dreamed of going to for ten years. The tears began to well up in my eyes as they always did during times like these, but I knew how to hide them now. Taking a quick peak through my small opening for safety, I jumped off the ledge, diving into the black depths below where my tears mixed with the salt water.

It always happened like this. Every time I saw a ship, I would find a way to find out who was onboard, and every single time it was not my family. The tears came faster as I knew the reason every time afterwards. Lunarians and Terrains are forbidden to have any contact with each other. A Lunarian stepping on Terrain soil would be one of the highest violations of the Lunarian and Terrain laws and vise versa. Suppressing a sob, I knew the inevitable. My family would never come to Earth, and I wouldn't be able to find them. My eighteenth birthday was only a few months away, and it would be impossible now to be reunited with my family just as much as it would be impossible to find my true love. This is why the witch stuck me on this dreadful planet, this planet of impossibilities. She knew I would be forever a mermaid here. Earth would fill for the gap in her spell, the part that could lift this wretched curse. Nothing could be found on Earth, except for me. The one exception no one would ever come to find.

I glanced back at the ship suddenly. An idea swirled in the sea around me. Those men were Terrains. They were soldiers. Soldiers would know about the missing princess of the moon. Even Terrains would hear the news by now. When I get my legs back in the moonlight, they would believe I was on of their people. I could befriend them. I could learn about my own people. Those men could be the key I was looking for. The white haired man, – what was his name again? – Kunzite, had said they would be reaching shore by mid-day tomorrow. The moon was only a crescent right now so I would have plenty of time every night. I would come up with a reason for leaving during the day and only being able to see them at night. The hard part would be leaving until the moon rose again, but I would figure that out when the time came. A smile dawned on my face as I swam deeper. There was a light of hope in the black nothingness now.

--

All throughout the day, I never went to far from the ship called Serenity. It was reaching mid-day and sure enough, the ship was beginning to dock. Watching the sailors scrabble around the deck as well as the shore was more entertaining than the fishes fighting over a smaller fish. A large rock hid my body from view, and I was grateful it was in a great position to spy on the men. My eyes mostly stayed on the man from last night, Endymion. He was too far for me to notice any details I hadn't saw from last night, but nevertheless, I was glad to just watch him move.

It took a few hours for them to be finished, and now they were just lodging on the beach. Watching them, I noticed that five men, including Endymion and Kunzite, were the people in charge. Endymion had given the order for his soldiers to relax and have a good time. Gaining sensitive ears in the water over the years made me able to hear the crowd clearly from my hiding spot. They were staying on the beach for tonight and would begin the journey across the land in the morning. A grin had raised my lips at the news. The opportunity seemed almost too perfect, and even if they were leaving in the morning, I would find a way to intercept them every night.

The sun eventually faded into the surface of the water. The stars began to make their appearances and the moon was showing its silver face among them. Ducking under the water, my fin took me a little further down the beach to walk on the shore. As I rose up from the shallow water, silver light began to glitter around the water. The light came from my matching fin. The light enveloped my lower half until I could feel the separation, and my legs started to come into view. As always, I smiled as the moon modestly wrapped a thin, short, white slip with thin straps around my body that reached about mid-thigh. My feet were bare and my silver hair reached my ankles as I walked towards the beach. A sigh of relief sounded from my mouth as I felt the dry sound crushing between my toes. It always felt amazing when I was able to walk on land again, but even so, it wasn't the same as the sand on the moon, and it never would be.

The men's voices drifted to my ears as I started to make my ways towards their camp. They only had a few lanterns lighting the area around them, but it was enough to light my way towards them. Slipping my fingers through the long, slightly damp locks of my silky hair, I stepped into the dim light.

No one seemed to notice my presence on the edge of the camp except for one man. Endymion's ears perked up at the sound of my soft footsteps in the white sand and his looked over with alertness clear in his face. He rose in one swift motion when his dark eyes rested on me, and the voices stopped as everyone else followed suit. A nervous laugh was the only sound that emitted from me. "Hello." I looked at the plates most of the men held in their strong hands. "May I share your meal?"

Endymion's eye narrowed as he looked over me. "Who are you?" He completely ignored my question. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

The four other men in charge moved in closer to Endymion's perimeter for some reason with a look of warning on their faces. Silence was like a thick blanket over everyone and tension was the mattress we stood on. He wanted a name. I couldn't tell him my real name because even Terrains would know my secret. "My name is Serena, and I'm hungry. I just want to share your meal, nothing more." I took a hesitant step further into the light. "Would it be so wrong to share a simple plate with a woman?"

"It would be even nicer if you could share something else with us," a voice among the crowd spoke. Murmurs rose in agreement from the men.

"Hush!" Kunzite said sharply, making them go quiet.

Endymion stepped forward, breaking away from the four men surrounding him in a protective manner. "No, it would not be wrong to share our meal with you." He looked around him. There was nothing but grassy fields, hills, and rocks among us. "But where did you come from and how can I know if I can trust you among my men?"

I lifted my arms out to the side of me as I twirled in a complete circle once. "Do I look like I have anything that could harm a group of men on me?"

Endymion shook his head, causing his thick, black bangs to hide his eyes. "No, but in today's world, anything is possible."

Nodding, I smiled in agreement. Meryl's face came into the view of my mind as I remembered my own foolishness. "Yes, I absolutely agree. I'm not asking you to trust me, kind sir. I'm only asking for a meal, and maybe a few minutes of you and your friends' company." His eyebrows rose as a smirk lit up his dark face. Most of his body was covered in the shadows of the men around him. "I-I mean… talking wise."

He chuckled. "I see. Well, right now, I don't see anything wrong with you, but be warned, fair maiden, that I will be watching you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled. "Thank you."

With a flick of his wrist, the men around him began to disperse, going back to their previous tidings. After the shadows returned to their own affairs, Endymion's form came into full view, stealing my breath away from the beauty that was radiating off of the man's body. Never before in my whole entire life did I ever lay my eyes on a specimen of the male race that held such beauty and perfection this one seemed to express so naturally. My eyes traveled from the tip of his black boots over black pants protecting long, thick with muscle legs, past the length of his sturdy, toned, white cottoned shirt covered torso, to his tan, firm, smooth face with piercing midnight blue eyes that were brought out even more by his silky, black hair that glowed gold from the light from the near by lantern. Our eyes connected, and a spark began to sizzle in the back of my mind and a warm, almost familiar pool began to grow in the deepest depths of my soul.

* * *

_In my opinion, I really liked this chapter. I can't believe I wrote that many words! I know nothing really happened except for developing the plot, but this is only the first chapter after all. I see this story holding a lot of potential. Well, thanks for reading. This story is either going to be 15 chapters long or 20. I haven't decided yet. It depends on how well the rest of the chapters come to me as well as what the plot will unfold for me. I'd really appreciate it if everyone reviewed, giving me their thoughts and feedback, but like always, no pressure. I'm just glad you're reading. (:_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I dedicate this chapter to the memory of Michael J. Jackson. I had mixed feelings about him, but nevertheless, I will still admit the man was an icon and will live on even in death. Thank you, Michael, for the good things you did for this world. (:_


	3. A Promise

_Story: The Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Welcome back to 'The Moonlit Shore'. I hope you didn't mind the wait, but I think it was worth it for this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

The few lanterns shivered as the wind licked their flames. The crickets were lightly playing their songs in the distant land, and the seagulls were finally swallowing their complaints as they settled in for the night. The moon brushed the land with its silver rays as its princess walked beside the warrior, Endymion, until they reached a spot to sit. The stars seemed to twinkle a little brighter as the two started to casually talk about things that was of interest.

"I was looking at your ship on my way here and I was wondering where you came up with such a beautiful name?" I said as I dipped my spoon in my soup.

Endymion quickly swallowed the small amount of liquid he had previously poured in his mouth. "Oh, that. That is actually the name of a princess."

I feel my thin, silver eyebrows slightly rise at the mention of a princess. "Which princess?"

Endymion brings his spoon back to his soup. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really. I'm just curious."

"It's the Lunarian princess. She's been missing for ten years," Endymion says before he draws his lips back to his meal.

I fane surprise. "Missing? That's horrible! What happened to her?"

Endymion sat back up to glance over at me. He looked down at my forgotten soup. "Eat that before it gets cold." He clears his throat before taking another sip from his soup. "No one knows what happened to her. She went out to play one day when she was eight, but she never came home. It's theorized that she had been kidnapped."

"Why do they say she was kidnapped?"

"Because they didn't find a body in the ocean so possibly drowning is out of the question. If she was murdered, then it's the same deal: no body. They haven't been able to find a trace of her for the past ten years." He brought his soup back to his mouth, taking a long, gentle sip without being impolite in front of a me, a lady.

I brushed my long, silky hair behind my shoulder. "Well, that's terrible. I can't imagine how horrifying it must have been for her to be kidnapped." I pause to bring more soup into my waiting mouth. "But why is her name on your ship, then, when she's the moon princess? I thought the Lunarians and Terrains were enemies."

Endymion motioned for one of his men to take away his empty bowl. Once it was gone as well as the man taking it, he turned towards me again. "Why are you asking me so many questions, Serena? We don't even know each other."

I shrugged before resting my bowl back on my lap. "I'm just curious, like I said. Where I come from, I'm practically deprived of the outside world."

He nodded, and then sighed as he rested his elbows on his booted knees. "You see, my men and I just came back from a war." He shook his head, making his thick, black bangs fall over his gorgeous eyes. "It was a war that I had started." A dry laugh escaped his lips. "But I started the war for the goal of peace between two lands." He turned his face to look up at the me, who was sitting at his side. "But why is it always war that has to be the solution to solve anything with peace being the whole reason it started? It's preposterous."

"I… I believe that princess, Serenity, is the key to peace," he said, returning his elbows to his knees.

"What?"

He nodded. "I've been trying to find her. I named my ship after her in case she would see it, become curious, and find me, asking questions. My ship has been named Serenity for the past six years, but I haven't had any such luck."

I looked away, heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry."

A shocking smile crossed the man's face as he returned his eyes to my face. "No, it's nothing. She's been missing for ten years now, Serena. Who knows if anyone will ever see her again." The smile stayed for a few more seconds before it faded back into a firm line. "Well, seeing as how I've told you a great deal about things concerning me, I believe it's time for you to do the same. Where did you come from?"

I can feel my mind start to panic at the question. I could always just tell him the truth right now, but then everything would be chaos. I wouldn't be able to gain his trust or even become his friend. He would just bagger me about peace when I knew nothing about anything that he believed me to be. It would be better if everything would just lead up to the truth eventually. "Oh, um, I come from… around here."

He raised a perfect black eyebrow at me. "Around here?"

I had to come up with a lie. A nice, clean, simple lie that was believable. "Yes, I don't really live anywhere in particular. I guess I'm kind of a wanderer."

"Oh, so that's why you came out of no where. Hmm… what about your family?" I smiled, turning my eyes to the white sand. "Oh… I see. I'm sorry."

A laugh traveled up my throat until it filled the air. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

I feel a hesitant hand rest itself over my own hand. I look over to see a small, sad smile take place over his normal cold, emotionless face. "There's a lot to be sorry about, but not enough to feel pity over, Serena." Pulling back his hand, he continued to look at me. "There's never enough to feel pity over."

Nodding, I raised my eyes to sky above us. A sliver of light blue was starting to make its way forward. My eyes widen as I tore my eyes to the sea where several different colors were starting to fan out over the sky that met the water's surface. The sun was rising! "Oh!" I said, picking my bowl off my lap before standing up quickly. "Um, I completely forgot about the time. I have to go." I practically pushed the bowl into Endymion's surprised hands. I didn't pay attention to his words of confusion as I power walked to the edge of his camp. I was almost free of the light of the lanterns until a strong hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from going any further. I looked over my shoulder to see Endymion staring me down. A light breeze brushed my face and lifted my hair around me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes settling on my face.

I was quiet for a moment as I watched his bangs fan around his forehead. "I have to leave."

"But why?"

"I have to get back before the sun rises," I said, trying to tug my hand free from his iron-like grip.

"But I thought you were a wanderer. Where would you have to go-," he started to say. His midnight blue eyes held mine tighter than his grip held my wrist.

"I _just_ have to go, okay?" I sighed. "But I'll come back, I promise. Tomorrow night. I'll be here tomorrow night. I promise so please, release me."

Only a few seconds passed, but they felt like a lifetime as his deep eyes continued to bore into mine. This man was so handsome. He looked like a god that was able to freely walk the earth and live like a commoner, except this man didn't act like any commoner I had ever heard of. Finally, my wrist was free as he pulled his hand back to his side. Taking his other hand through his hair, he smiled at me. "You promise?"

I nodded before glancing back at the ocean. The suns rays were beginning to show even brighter. "With everything in me, I promise."

"All right. I'll see you here tomorrow night." He started to walk back into the light so I turned the opposite direction, planning on running before his last words stopped me. "I'll be waiting, my Serenity." Then, there was silence from the camp. I sucked in the dry, crisp air before I picked my pace up to a jog. Once I knew I was out of sight of the camp, I neared the salt water. Taking a deep breath to steady and relax my body, I walked into the shallow sea. The weak rays of the moonlight folded around my body before they trickled down to my legs and melted into the sea. Before long, I felt my legs slip underneath me as I dived into the deeper part of the water, and then I felt the formation of my fin take place in the silver trail of light I left behind.

Swimming further into the lightening water, I watched as a few fish passed me with almost no fear. These waters had become used to my presence and I was used to them. This place was peaceful and calm compared to what the people on land were going through. Nothing but beauty was shown here as I swam around the ocean's scenery. A part of me was afraid to return to the life I could have on land, but up there, I had family. Up there, I had friends. Up there had Endymion, and for that, I would go back.

* * *

_I know it was a bit on the short side even though I had thought it was longer until I saw how many words it was. Oh, well. I still think it came out pretty darn good if I do say so myself. I'm going to attempt to keep a steady pace with my stories now, but absolutely no promises. I can only hope I will. As everyone can probably see, a friendship is developing between the two main characters of my story. My plan is to not rush their relationship so I hope I won't make it go too fast or even too slow. So far, I think it's good. Well, I'm rambling too much so I'm just going to say that I hope everyone will review their thoughts and feedback. It's great to hear from one's fans. Thanks for reading._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	4. By A Moonlit Shore

_Story: A Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Well, at least it hasn't been too long since the previous updated, compared to my other stories. I'm so sorry about the others! Enjoy._

* * *

The depths of my sea turn bluer as the sun warms its surface and the light mixes with the water below. I watch with a small smile on my face as different kinds of fish swim away from their protective homes of the sea anemones and coral. They swim past their neighbors and if I was one of them—truly one of them—then I would be able to hear them greet each other like they do every morning. Lying gently on top of the sand before the little neighborhood, I laugh softly as a familiar clown fish makes its way towards my hand.

"Good morning, Stripes," I said when its small fin tickled the very tips of my fingers. This certain fish holds not an ounce of fear in its tiny body towards me. I come here a lot and I have become friends with every fish in this small ocean town. A bigger—but not by much—clown fish swims away from the area of sea anemones and coral, moving his fins rapidly in the water. I nodded towards my friend. "Time for school, little one." He swims around my hand for a little bit more before retreating back to his father. Gently, I raise my hand to wave goodbye.

As the others return to their morning activities, I decide I should leave them to their business. Placing my hands against the sandy bottom, I lift myself off the ground of the ocean floor. Carefully, I move my fin slowly as to not disrupt the routine of the fishes around me. Besides, I am much, much bigger than they are. I look up towards the surface to see that the sun has finally reached its resting place in the early morning sky because of the glitter from the rays I can see sparkling on the top.

Breaking the surface, I begin to swim cautiously towards the camp. I duck under the water a little when I get closer and closer to my spying rock. Once I reach it, I quickly glance over the edges. No one is moving over there. It's completely still, except for one man walking along the edge of the water.

It's Endymion.

I suck in a startled breath when he looks out over the sea, and I quickly pull my face out of view. My body slips slightly, taking me a little deeper in the water. I know he didn't catch me, but something in me feels like he can sense me out here. A warm, soft glow begins to tumble in my stomach at the thought of him.

Now is not the time to be worrying about that kind of things. I need to come up with a plan, a plan he's going to accept. My family lives in the moon, and there would be no way I would be able to contact them like this. From the looks of it, Endymion is ranked rather highly in the military. When it comes to which military, I don't know, but that's beside the point. If he's so highly ranked, then that must mean he has a say in the community or some form of resources. If I befriend him close enough, I could at least tell him about my family, but not everything. I could make up a tale about them being kidnapped and taken to the moon. That could work. I could ask him if he could get in contact with the Lunarian royals to investigate the case.

I startled laugh escaped my lips at the simple, but believable idea. It could work. Glancing back over towards the camp, I noticed Endymion was talking with his friend, Kunzite, again. My eyes narrow. I'd probably also have the gain the trust of the four other men in charge, including the white haired man. It would be better to gain confidence in more than just one person even if that one person is remarkably handsome. I shake my head at my thoughts. There's no place right now to be attracted to Endymion. I need to use him.

A smile of pure delight spreads over my pale face. I just need to gain his trust and friendship. That's all. So far, I didn't think that would be too difficult. Still with a smile on my face, I let my body fall the rest of the way in the water. I need to be energized for this evening. First, I needed to eat something. Second, I needed a good rest.

--

The moon has finally risen to replace its shining sibling in the sky. The light from my home has already given me the gift of legs. Approaching the camp with little caution compared to last night, I place a hesitant smile on my face when I reach the edge of the lantern's light.

At the sound of movement from the sides, a man looks up from moving a few boxes around. His deep, green eyes gaze over my simple white slip until they land on my face. "Oh, Miss Serena. Good evening." He walks over to me, holding out his hand. "I am General Jadeite. I heard you were meeting Pri—"

Endymion arrives and slaps a hand down on Jadeite's shoulder, making him wince slightly. "Jadeite, what did I tell you?"

Jadeite's green eyes widened. "_Oh!_ Sorry."

Endymion turned his face to look at me, a smile replacing his scowl. "Good evening, Serena. Are you hungry? I'm afraid it's the same meal as last night, though."

I returned the smile. "Yes, I am, and that's just fine."

Gesturing for me to take his elbow, I complied before he led me to the same place we ate the previous night. Two men brought up our bowls before scurrying off to eat themselves. Endymion spoke up, "I hope you don't mind if we have a few guests tonight, Serena."

I shook my head while moving my spoon through my soup. "Of course not."

Then, four men came out of the shadows, one of them kicking a long log in front of him. Once the log was position in front of Endymion and me, they sat. A few more men came with their bowls, and like before, left after handing the soup to them. I recognized Kunzite and Jadeite from before among the four. Kunzite nodded at me. "Good evening, miss."

"Good evening," I said before dipping my spoon in my soup and taking a cautious sip. It was a little hot, but overall, the soup was delicious. It tasted a lot better compared to last night's supper of soup.

Endymion motioned towards a man with slightly wavy, long, brown hair on the end of the log. "General Nephrite here made the soup tonight. When he has the time, he cooks for us. Tonight happened to be one of those times. I hope you like it, Serena."

I smiled at the soup's creator. "Yes, it's marvelous."

The brown haired man didn't smile, only nodded. "Thank you."

Then, Endymion looked at the last man whose name I didn't know. He had light blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. A few stray hairs swayed over blue eyes. "And this is General Zoicite. You can ask him anything if you need help."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Smiling slightly, I took another sip of my soup.

"And you've already seen the other two generals, Kunzite and Jadeite," he nodded at the men I knew.

"I'm honored to meet you all," I said, settling my bowl in my lap in case there would be more talk.

Zoicite glanced at my lap. "Endymion, I believe you should let the lady eat her meal. If she's a wanderer like she says she is, she probably doesn't eat like she should." I didn't miss the suspicious glint in his blue eyes.

Endymion chuckled before throwing an apology my way. I brought my hot soup back to my lips while the other men followed suit. Silence lingered in the air except for the sound of eating. Looking up at the sky, I could have sworn I saw something streak across the midnight sky. The moon glittered happily at me, making me wonder what it thought of my gathering. I had just met these men. I had no idea what they were capable of yet here I sat, completely uncaring of that underlying fact.

Kunzite was the first to finish his soup. "I must get back to my duties. Good night, gentlemen." He looked over at me. "Miss."

I smiled weakly under his wary gaze until he departed from the group. It didn't take long after his exit for the others to finish and follow his footsteps. I rested my gaze on the black haired man beside me. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. "No. That's just them. They don't trust you."

"And you do?"

"How can you trust anyone in a world of magic?"

"Touché."

Endymion sighed, placing his empty ball on the sand. "Serena, I'm afraid this is going to have to be our last visit."

After swallowing the liquid, I look back at him. "Excuse me?"

"This will have to be your last visit. My company and I will be departing for home at the first sighting of sunlight." He nodded his head towards the men's log. "That's a big reason why they didn't stay and interrogate you. They had to get the others moving along to leave."

I shifted my eyes to the bowl resting in my lap. It was almost empty, but suddenly, my stomach wasn't craving for more. "Oh." If Endymion leaves now, that completely takes away my chances of befriending him and his comrades. But if he left, how would I find him?

"It's been a pleasure to have you among us these past two nights, Serena." I could hear the small smile in his voice. "I've enjoyed your company."

"Thank you." The answer was automatic. "But… I don't want to say goodbye." I returned my eyes to his breathtaking face. His soft-looking black bangs fell over his midnight blue eyes when he turned his head down. A light breeze lifted his white shirt around him as well as my hair around me.

"Serena… I'm sorry, but we have to leave. We'll have to say goodbye." He stood, and I knew he was planning on leaving me there until I decided to leave as well, completely.

I deemed it necessary to stand too. Tugging on his loose sleeve, I made him turn to face me. "But don't you remember? I'm a wanderer. I don't want to say goodbye to you, not yet. I've… been alone for so long, and now that I've found a potential friend, I refuse to let you leave." Drifting my eyes to the sand, I started to dig my bare foot in the white sand. "Can I… Can I come see you again? I know I'll be able to find you… if you let me."

I hear Endymion make a movement, and then his finger is gently lifting my chin up so I can look in his eyes. "But how will you find me?" Why is he whispering like that?

For a moment, I'm at a loss for words. The air is full of something, but it's something I've never experienced before so I can't find a word to describe it. "I… I don't know, but that doesn't matter. I'll find a way to come back to you. I'll look for you by a moonlit shore."

A silent smile spreads across his shadowed face. "By a moonlit shore, we shall meet."

I nodded. "Yes."

Slowly, he lifts his hand and brushes my bangs to the side. "I cannot wait, then, my little moonlight minx." Suddenly, his name fills the air, making him sweep his eyes over the camp. He nods in a random direction. "I must go, but I will see you tomorrow night."

"I promise." I take a step back, but his large hand grips my wrist, and very lightly, his lips are on my hair, and his voice is whispering in my ear.

"By a moonlit shore." Then, he is gone, and I'm left standing there, his scent still lingering around me. After taking a few deep breathes to steady my surprised heart beat, I walk carefully back to the edge of camp. I glance back at the tents, crates, and men. Sucking in the crisp air, I disappear into the night with the moonlight from my home above guiding my way back to the watery depths.

* * *

_Did you like it? I know a lot hasn't really happened yet, but once again, this is probably going to be 15 or 20 chapters long. This is still the beginning. Now, I've used the concept of the story's title in the actual writing so I hope you understand one of the reason it's called what it is. I'm sure the other reason is obvious. Dun dun dun duuuun. She turns human by the moonlight on the shore. Not too difficult. Haha. Okay, well I hope you liked what you read, and you will grace me with the honor of your words through a review. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. School starts on Monday! So... yeah. That'll be another damper on updates. Ugh._


	5. A Frozen Heart, Frozen Time

_Story: A Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi there! Sorry about the ridiculously long wait. I'm sure this won't be the last, but nevertheless, enjoy!_

* * *

Dawn was approaching the cloudy morning sky, and I stared silently at the different colors that spread through the dark blue. I watched as the moon took its sweet time in finally fading away with the stars so nothing but sky would be visible. If only the sky was visible; clouds overtook the atmosphere. I sighed unhappily. Oh, how I hated downcast days. They were so depressing since the sun couldn't warm the waters with its rays and make the blue turn brighter as the day went on.

Pulling myself back under the sea, I swam towards nothing in particular. It was so lonely here without anyone I grew up with. I haven't seen my friends or family in ten years. Night after night in this open sea I would stare up into the sky, knowing they were there somewhere between the stars. They were warm in their beds while I was cold in the sea.

But I would never wish to bestow this curse on them.

I used to tell myself that the witch chose me as her victim not just for revenge on my dear mother, but as a test; a test to see the strength of the heir to the Moon. The gods placed a bad soul in an innocent body to release vanquish on their fated Moon Princess to see—to decide—if she was good enough to follow her mother to the throne.

It was starting to make me wonder if I was.

If my mother had gotten herself in this situation, I strongly believe she would have easily found away to turn it around. All she had would have to do is flash her lavender eyes, and everything would fall away. The world bowed at her feet, afraid of the twisting power raging inside of her.

Was there any of that in me?

--

Time passed, me along with it, and before long, twilight had succeeded the late afternoon sky. The stars started creeping out on Earth, and I floated on my back, counting them as they appeared.

"Good evening, Serenity," a voice of malice spoke from nearby.

I twisted my back, my fin whipping the water around me. I knew that voice. It haunted my nightmares. "Meryl," I said, my teeth clenched.

She was comfortably perched on a rock that randomly presented itself near the empty shore. She cracked an amusing smile at me, her bony hands brushing through her red hair. "It's so good to see you, child. How's life?" I didn't respond, but my eyes glared. "I'll take that as it's not well." She sighed, letting her hand fall to the necklace resting against her chest. "That's a shame. Well, you know me. I really am such a kind woman for coming with updates on your family and all. I thought you would want to know what their lives are like without you."

I didn't answer once again. Meryl always came every blue moon to visit me in the grave she placed me. She thought it was humorous to try and warp the lives of my family and friends to make me believe that they had forgotten me. After the years had passed, however, I began to see the lies. She had tried twisting the thoughts of my young, naïve mind, but it no longer worked.

And she knew it, too.

I finally spoke, my voice cutting through the air. "I'd rather not, but thanks for the thought."

She sighed, but the smile never left her aging face. "I knew you'd say that. Oh, well. Hmm, well, I thought we should at least discuss that man you've been visiting the past couple nights."

My eyes snapped to her face. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. The sound was loud and pitchy. "Oh, child, don't think I ever quit watching you. I know what's been going on."

"You have no right."

Meryl nudged her head towards me, smiling as usual. "Don't I?" Her grin widened at my silence. "I thought so. Besides, there's nothing wrong with conversing with the man. He is rather handsome, but he is also a Terrain. You need to remember that."

"As if I try not to. I know he's a Terrain."

At my words, her face stilled and her smile vanished. "I also came to remind you of your deadline. I had told you when we first met that there was only two ways to reverse this spell. What were they again?"

She always asked this. "I need to be reunited with my family and find my true love." The answer was so automatic.

She nodded. "That's right. Now, I can see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours. Go ahead and try to make this man fit your second one, but I'm going to tell you one thing about it."

I cracked a smile as I crossed my arms over my chest. "And what would that be, hm?"

Meryl ignored my sarcasm. "There is more to this man than meets the eye."

I raised a thin, silver eyebrow. "That's it?"

She leaned back. "That's it. The rest is on your own." She started to stand, her dark power already wrapping around her body. "Oh, and don't forget. As soon as the moon sets on your 18th birthday, you shall forever be a mermaid if you don't succeed in reversing it. You have six months, Serenity." The words echoed in the air for a moment more as her body mixed with the wind.

I sighed, ducking my head back under the water. Now that she was finally gone, I could return to shore, where I would search for Endymion. Making my fin take me forward, it didn't take much effort to reach the silvering shore. The moon was already out, and its powers were waiting for my arrival.

--

My bare feet dug into the cooling sand as I traveled along the shores. I had no idea where I was going, but something was pulling my legs. Occasionally, I would glance at the moon, and it almost looked as if it was winking at me, making me wonder if it knew what I was doing.

I think the ocean was getting to me, making me crazy. Earth and its insanities.

My thin skirt billowed in the breeze as my feet moved along the white sand, the silver following my every step. My hair hung limply down my back, its ends almost reaching the beach. I tried listening for any sort of sound that would make me assume someone was near, but nothing but the sound of the waves meeting with the land filled my ears. The stars peeked through a few clouds and the moon watched in curiosity as I drifted along the shore.

My legs grew tired easily from not being used to walking this much so I stopped in front of the moon's path on the waters, resting gratefully on the sand. The water hummed quietly to the music of the night while I listened, hoping the sound would bring Endymion here.

My thoughts started to wonder back to our conversation the night before. He had promised his return to the moonlight shore as had I, but would he really follow through? I was just a mindless "wanderer". Nothing compared to whatever title and command he held in his army. I could have just been a thing for him last night, and as soon as I departed and he remembered going home, he could have forgotten about what he told me. His mind maybe didn't even register me at all.

"Serena?"

Pushing my hair to the side, I twisted my head to the direction of the voice. There, bathed in silver light, stood the man I was waiting for. Dressed in all black, his looked like a heavenly being with the silver hugging him at all angles. My mouth went dry and my words halted in my scorched throat.

He didn't smile. During my silence, he moved to sit beside me on the white sand, his tall boots hardly making a sound as he walked. Following my previous gaze, he turned his eyes to the ocean and welcomed my wordless stare.

The time continued to pass without any conversation or even a greeting from me. I watched him as he watched the water. His hair danced in the breeze as his thin shirt rippled around him. His concentrated eyes matched the color of the midnight sky, and I was captivated at the way the dark pools seemed to swim with intensity. Never before had I looked so openly close at a man as I was doing now. It took me everything to do the occasional glance away. At that moment, all I wanted to do was drown in everything he possessed this night, this getaway from my worries, this moment in frozen time.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the shortness and the simple meeting, but I think it kind of fits for their first private meeting. I mean, they're trying to get comfortable together, and Endymion is naturally a quiet person in the first place. So yeah, I think it was the right path. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait, but you did get a little conflict in this chapter. I'm thinking things are finally going to start picking up in all directions: romance, drama, and whatnot. It's going to be interesting seeing where this story is going to go._

**_Next topic: As you all have noticed, I have been horrible at updating for a while now. I desperately want to get back on track with my stories. So I came up with a hopeful solution. You see, I have way too many "in progress" stories to deal with at once. I think it would really help if I just focused on one at a time so they can finally be completed. Awhile back, I created a poll on my profile page that will have you vote on a list of four stories that I want to be completed. You can only chose one option. I'm looking at closing this poll next Monday (4/5/10). The story with the most votes will be my first focus for completion. Once that's taken care of, I'll move on to second place, then third, then fourth. But I need you to vote! I really want to get this done. It's long overdue. SO PLEASE! VOTE! All you have to do is go to the top of this page, click on my penname, and you'll see a link to my poll. Click it. Vote. That simple. I'M COUNTING ON YOU! _**

_Oh, and one more thing..._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. Foam of the Sea

_Title: A Moonlit Shore_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Notes: It's been almost three years. That is an incredibly long time. In those three years, I've been dumped, graduated high school, started college, got back together with my boyfriend, finished my freshman year, had a great summer, started sophomore year, finished my fall semester of that year and am still happily going on six years with my beloved. Damn. As I've made it obvious, all of my stories are on a hiatus, including this one. I randomly decided to give this one a try today, and actually got motivated to write an entire freakin' chapter for you lovely people. I don't think anyone is more shocked than me. However, this does NOT mean this story is off hiatus. This was a spur of the moment inspiration! But enjoy it nonetheless._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Daylight. Or afternoon. Everything was a blur in the morning for me, yet a small slip of a lapse between two lives. One in your dreams, one in the harsh reality that was my life.

A mermaid. A human. A princess. A forgotten, desperate woman that only wished to return to the loving, warm arms of her mother. A wandering girl craving the attention of a man among the soldiers.

I twisted my back to rest on the wet sand. My identity was so messed up. Who was I exactly anyway? Sure, I knew who I was supposed to be. I was supposed to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the ruling kingdom of the great and powerful Silver Millennium. Right now, however, I was a lone mermaid surrounded by the open sea, and the only friends I could name were the little fish that weren't too shy to approach my silver fin. To me, I was lost. To my parents and friends back home, I was missing. To Meryl, I was the tool to bring about the downfall of my mother. To Endymion, I was simply Serena, a stranger wandering girl who could use some company in her lonely life.

I always tried to avoid thinking about the "what ifs" or the "if only" or the "if things were different" scenarios. You know, what if I could contact my mother right now, what exactly would I say to her? Would I spill my whole pathetic story in one breath or would I just cry at seeing her lovely face again? Or the simple, if only this would have never happened! If only I had never so foolishly approached a stranger when I was unaccompanied! Then there was the typical, if things were different, I could be peacefully resting in my fluffy, white bed, awaiting the moment when Luna—beloved Luna—would come bursting into my room, flinging dresses out of my closet in a moment of hysteria at my tardiness.

But everything followed that one word. That one word that haunted my mind, its corners, its dead ends, and its shadows. _If_.

I had to tell myself that there was no use looking back and regretting the past. It happened. A wise man in the village of Crater had once told me something that stuck with me. Made me push forward even when all hope seemed to be lost.

_ Yes, the past does hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it._

Granted, I had no idea why he said such a thing to a little girl, but nevertheless, I was grateful that he did. It kept my fin swimming forward. I knew sometimes it messed up and went in circles, sideways, this way or that way, but at the end of the day, when the moonlight reached the white shores of Earth, it swam straight. It didn't miss a beat. It kept going, just like the waves never gave up licking the shore no matter how many times it pulled back.

…

I was at the shore line before the moon had even risen. My fin twitched in anticipation and my heart had already begun to beat rapidly in my chest. Endymion and I had been meeting each other in secret for a little over a week. From the way I could tell, the group of soldiers—summed up to about thirty men, not including the five men—weren't going inland as they continued the walk on foot, but we instead just following the ocean as they walked further and further up shore. Endymion never hinted at where his home was—or what it was for that matter—except that it was a beautiful place that he had missed during the past seven months away.

Ever so slowly I had been attempting to uncover more information about Serenity—you know, me—and what the people—and hopefully the Lunarians and my family—had to say about the disappearance. But Endymion had yet to say anything further on the subject since that first night. All he seemed interested in doing was simply sitting with me on the shore and staring at the silver glow on the water.

Leaning back against a jutting rock, I flicked my fin in slight irritation at my progress or lack thereof. Why wasn't he opening up to me? Our friendship had hardly moved since the second night where we had believed we would never see each other again. The first two nights he had seemed so kind and willingly to speak with me, but once our meetings had started, he seemed to pull back into himself. Sure, it could be because he still doesn't trust me. I am, after all, a stranger who randomly showed up in the middle of the night. He just returned to war, and was among a group of people who fought alongside him. I couldn't expect someone to open up to me under those circumstances.

Leaning my head back against the rock to star at the darkening sky, I couldn't help but get slightly annoyed at myself. Here I was using a man for my own personal gain after he had went through seven months of pain, warfare, death, and violence. Just from that knowledge alone, he had had a life so much worse than mine. When compared to him, my own troubles didn't even seem to breach his. Yes, I was taken from my family, friends and my home. Yes, I was thrust into an _ocean_ as a creature unknown to my origin while an evil witch threatened my family through me. Yes, I could forever be a mermaid if I didn't fulfill the gap in the spell that brought me here.

But to be quiet honest, I never once said I hated the ocean I was subjected to. When I stepped back without looking at my watery home in a negative way, the ocean was truly a beautiful place. With all the different species of fish, planet life, and scenery both under and above the sea, the ocean was magnificent. I always questioned whether or not the Moon's seas where as beautiful as those that lie on Earth. Is there this much color underneath the waves? Is there this much life? Does the sun hit the surface and make a shining glitter ripple beneath, filling me with warmth?

Would the water of the Moon feel quite like this?

The only difference between those bodies of waters was the fact that the seas on the Moon were closer to my family than this ocean, and that was what made me crave them more.

Just one simple little fact about geography.

But then, the wind carried the sound of voices to my ears. My body froze as it tried to dig itself deeper into the rock. For a moment, I was glued there, unmoving. But after a few more seconds passed, I pushed the blood back into my veins and slowly shuffled my body to face forward. There were a group of men standing on the shore, and as my eyes focused in, I recognized them all.

It was Endymion and the other generals. They were talking and it looked serious. I strained my ears so I could hear them. Currently, Jadeite was directing his words towards Endymion.

"You need to stop this, Endymion," he said.

"It's inappropriate activity!" Zoicite remarked behind him.

"And dangerous, of course. You have no idea who she really is. How do you know she isn't lying to you?" Nephrite cut in.

"Exactly. Endymion, you don't even know if what she is telling you is the truth. She could be playing you! If she really didn't want to leave, then why doesn't she just come with us? What is with these secret meetings at night? You've never seen her during the day." Kunzite stared him down, his arms folded across his broad chest. The men had donned on their armor, and the intimidating look alone sent a shiver down Serenity's spine.

"She had said she had to return before the sun rises. She could be a slave girl who runs away from her master when he falls asleep," Endymion said, shooting back his reply.

"Then where exactly is her master? We've covered the radius around us and there is no life around here. So unless her master lies on a ship, then she can't possibly be returning to anyone." Jadeite went to stand beside the white haired general, mimicking his posture.

Zoicite approached Endymion where he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your highness, you have to understand our concern. This girl could be anyone, and you know how dangerous vague information can be. If you don't want to do yourself a favor and stop seeing her, then just ease our minds and leave her alone. We can't allow any chance for harm to come to you."

My breath had already left me before Zoicite had finished speaking. The first two words rang loud and fast in my head. Bouncing everywhere, hitting everything. Ringing like a broken alarm clock.

_ Your highness._

Endymion was royalty of some kind. And from the way it appeared, these men weren't just generals but also his guardians. That raised the questions as to who exactly was Endymion in a royal line to the point where he needed four highly skilled, military men to watch his back? I had wondered where Endymion had fallen in line with the other generals and the group of soldiers he sailed with. From what I had just gathered, however, it looked like Endymion ran the entire show.

Maybe the entire army even! He had said on the ship that the war started because of him. That must mean he is at least a prince… maybe even a king. But after a second glance at the group who were still discussing Endymion and my friendship, I could assume he was most likely a prince. But it was obvious he wasn't just any prince! Trying to catch my breath, I leaned my forehead on the cool rock. It might cool down my head. Okay, I have to try to think of what my tutor had said about the political system on Earth.

_Think, Serenity, think!_

Lady Fiona Capta was a bitch. I remembered that much. I slightly banged my head on the rock for that thought. Luna would have huffed and puffed at me for that one, that was for sure. Lady Fiona had been talking about Earth during one of our last sessions together. They were different than the system of the Silver Millennium. The planets of the Silver Millennium—Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the Moon—all worked under the single reigning kingdom of the planet, respectively. The only exception was the Moon, who not only ruled over its own land, but also the eight planets with the sole exception of the Earth. Therefore, in the Silver Millennium, there were nine kingdoms with one kingdom being the supreme kingdom.

But Earth was different. Earth was not part—refused to be part—of the Silver Millennium. It ruled itself. It was slightly similar to the workings of the Silver Millennium which had the one supreme kingdom that watched over and held authority over the other kingdoms. With Earth, Lady Fiona had said there was the supreme kingdom, but also each territory had its own royalty and kingdoms. Each of those smaller kingdoms fell under the rule of the top royal family.

The Terrain Royal Family. The Golden Family. The Golden Kingdom.

I closed her eyes as the pieces fell together. I could remember the names of the family which included the king, the queen, and their son.

_Endymion, the Crown Prince of Earth._

I wanted to choke myself for being so blind. Even though it had been over ten years since I had sat in a tutoring sessions, how could I have forgotten such an important piece of information, especially considering I now resided on their planet? Endymion, the man I had been trying for over a week now to dupe, was the sole heir to the throne of Earth. From what I could remember at our session, Lady Fiona had also mentioned that he had already ascended in the ranks of a warrior even though at the time he was only a thirteen year old boy. He was intelligent in his studies. He was already displaying the looks he would grow into as a man, and he had pulled the heart strings of his people with a respectable hand as a young prince.

_"Prince Endymion will be a fine king someday, Serenity. I'm sure if the relations between our two kingdoms ever find peace, he will become your match, and it would be the most brilliant match in history."_

It had been one of the few positive things Lady Fiona had said to me. The fact that I had forgotten it was shameful, especially for a princess. I had been brought up to retain important information, such as the names of the royal families. Yet in my desperate attempt to save myself from my cursed fate, I overlooked a name as rare as Endymion.

This would be the point where Lady Fiona would call me an idiot.

Looking back over the rock, the men were gone from the shore. The sky reflected the time as the moon's reflection rippled in the water. I was losing time with my inner battle. Dipping back into the water, I quickly made my way down the coastline in order to avoid running into anyway during my change. As my legs appeared with my little slip, I practically raced back towards the spot where the men had been, assuming that's where Endymion planned on meeting me this evening.

I had to think fast. If Endymion listened to his men, this would be our last night together. That would mean my opportunity would be lost. Yes, Endymion was who he was, but that could actually be a good thing. That would mean out of everyone on this dreadful planet, I had stumbled on the one person who could actually gain contact with my mother.

But do I tell him who I am in order to get that? I didn't know.

The clearing for the beach appeared before me as a shadow started walking towards my slightly rushing form. I knew it was Endymion, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. He showed up! I didn't even acknowledge the fact that his men could have just refused to let him see me again, and he could have disappeared into the land forever.

But my relief slightly clouded my vision enough to let me miss the large rock in my path and before I could squeak in fear, I was falling through the air.

Warm arms captured my waist just as my nose was about to make contact with the sand. Wrapping themselves around my slender middle, they hoisted me upright and I couldn't help but mentally shiver at the muscles that bore into my screen through his cotton shirt. Somehow during the moment, he had turned me towards him, and I found my eyes snapping into contact with his midnight gaze.

His cold, midnight gaze. Like a winter's night.

Awkwardly I noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground and I was being held against his chest as he stared me down. My voice squeaked at him. "Hi."

It took him a moment to greet me back, but he still didn't put me down. "Hello, Serena."

A blush spread across my cool cheeks as I realized my hands were resting against his chest. Quickly, I used one to brush the hair out of my face. I probably looked like a flush freak at the moment. "I'm sorry for my ungraceful entrance. I guess I should watch where I'm going, huh."

Ever so slowly, he let my feet touch the sand, but didn't remove his hands from my sides. "Serena, I have something to ask you."

My throat went dry. This was going to be about earlier and his talk with the generals. "What is it?"

"Who are you?"

His hands were still there, and they gripped a little tighter. "Um… I thought we already had this discussion?"

He nodded slightly. "So did I."

"Then why are we about to have it again?"

His dark eyes narrowed at me. I could feel his fingers in my skin. This fabric was too thin. "Serena, I am not a daft man. I can read individuals very well, and I can tell when they're not being honest with me." He paused for effect obviously. "And I can tell you are being dishonest."

I could feel moisture return. No, it wasn't to my eyes, but my mouth. "You know, Endymion, I confess. No, I have not been honest with you, but I believe it was justified." I raised my eyes to connect with his. Was that shock at my bluntness? "I myself am not a daft woman, and I can tell when an individual is being dishonest with me." I added a smirk for effect. His attitude was starting to get to me. "And, you sir, are a dishonest man, are you not?"

His grip loosened right before he removed his arms in order to cross them in front of his hard body. "Ah, and where did you get that assumption?"

I made sure to follow his action. "I caught on the second night. You had no problem announcing the ranks of the men who dined with us, but yet you failed to say your own." I shrugged. "Were you a general like them? I don't know. Were you a captain? Perhaps the captain of the ship you arrived in. I don't know. Were you just a respected soldier? I don't know. My point is that you were pretty certain to avoid releasing information about yourself, and yet here you stand asking me to do what you yourself did not do."

Endymion started to clap, a sarcastic grin on his face. "Brilliant! What a point you just made!" The grin was gone. "You do realize that you walked unsuspectingly into a group of men who just returned from war, right? Did you really expect me to open up like a novel and tell you my tale? There are people in this world that cannot be trusted, and even they can come in the form of a wandering, lost, but beautiful silver-haired maiden. But then, Serena, you should actually count your blessings that you stumbled on my camp. Anyone else's would have fed you to the men like you were a whore."

For a split second, I didn't care who he was or what budding feelings I may have felt for him before. I let my hand do what it wanted, and before I could regret my decision, the crack filled the air. I didn't care if he saw the fresh tears in my eyes. "You don't think I don't know about you, Endymion? How can I trust you? How can I trust you with anything? I know who you are, but it is not because I am your enemy! I overheard you talking with your generals earlier. How could I not?" I shook my head. "Royalty? You dare think I would let myself slip in front of someone I knew I couldn't trust, especially now? I'm not stupid. Was it your plan to keep that piece of information a secret not for your own safety, but so I would open up to you _like a novel_? If I didn't know who you were, I might have been truthful and you could have used it against me. I can't trust anyone here, don't you see! You are a fine example! Did you honestly think you could smooth talk me into believing you were my friend! No! Everyone around me is my enemy! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm alone here, and I have no friends, no family, and no home! I'm not a whore, no, but at least if I was, I'd have some pimp to look after me."

The walls broke and I fell. This time not from an ungraceful moment, but from a defeated one. Ten years of longing collapsed on my chest and broke me. Deep inside, did all I seek was a friend? The only people I've had to talk to since I was brought here were the fishes. I told myself it was to use the man for information about myself or my family, but really I know now I had just wanted the company of another person. The sob did not rip out of my chest, but my shattered soul. Was this the moment Meryl dreamed of? My recognition of defeat. I couldn't even gain a friend on Earth. How was I to find a true love and my family here? This place was my grave and it would be here that I would disappear into the foam of the sea.

* * *

_I actually wanted to keep going, but I felt this was a good emotional spot to end the chapter. I'm still contemplating on whether or not Serenity will reveal herself at this moment or wait. When I first came up with this story, I did want it to have that fairy tale effect that everyone was noticing. But what I realized with this chapter is that Serenity is not living a fairy tale. She is not Ariel. She is trapped in this spell, and she has to do what she can to break free of it. Of course, she still has her pure soul, but it's been sorely damaged. She's lonely and lost on an unfamiliar planet. Plus, Endymion's secret could only been kept for so long... I think I chose the right path with this chapter._

_Looking forward to hearing everyone's thoughts. But once again this story is still on a hiatus._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
